The Lust
by KissTheRainForever
Summary: An all human story about Bella and Edward mainly. Jacob is craaaazeeeee and this story is planned to have lots of laughs and also some fuzzys OBV AH and all cannon pairings except one ; enjoy! Natti xx
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun looked so much brighter through his eyes. The grass greener, the trees taller. The thrum of heartbeats as people passed me should have been so annoying. But the sound was peaceful, it calmed me. I felt like a swan gliding across a glittering pond. And i felt great. Then i saw him. The most beautiful being in the world walking towards me, his smile radiating through me. I made sure that i burned the image onto my brain forever. The best thing about this moment isn't his beauty or his grace. It was knowing that the image never had to end. When he reached me he dazzled me with his smile yet again. He took my hand and kissed it. He was such the gentleman! Then i knew... "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

As i sat at the table, my best friends Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric all chorused "Hey Bella!" I smiled back and said "Hey guys, how you doing?" I sat in my usual place between Mike and Angela. Mike turned to Jessica and whispered something into her ear. It was so cute – They had been together for AGES!

As i turned to Eric, i saw that he and Angela were looking through a magazine and pointing out celebrities. They have this list going you see... Of who they want to interview when they both become famous journalists.

I pulled out my lunch and just as i did, Jacob Black joined the table. "Hey Bella!" he shouted. "Hey Jake." He held my hand over the table and I smiled at him. My boyfriend. I never really understood why we ended up together but I was so glad that we did.

You see, the most popular girl in the school is called Victoria and he WAS with her. I flirted and i cheated and i lied to make him fall for me. And I stole him. What made it worse was that I didn't even want him. Not really. Just wanted to win against HER. Of course, she'd had 10 boyfriends since Jacob; it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"What are you up to after school baby?" he asked. I cringed on the inside. I hated it when people called me that. "Nothing really, what did you have in mind?" i replied. He smiled and said "Well, I was thinking about doing the Romeo and Juliet essay tonight so do you want to do it together?" I smiled... "Yeah sure." Then he said, "Or... We could go shopping! I really need a new outfit for that festival I'm going to next week!" I smiled; my Jacob cared about the way he looked like. "Now you're talking".

When the bell for the end of the day went I walked to my locker and took out my jumper. When I turned around I saw Jacob leaning against some guy's locker talking to him and laughing. I smiled. Always so sociable. When he saw me he straightened up and looked towards me guiltily. Probably for making me wait. He said something to the guy and he turned around and nodded to me. Jake came over and patted me on the shoulder.

When we were in the shopping centre, Jake stormed through all of the shops until my feet ached and I had to sit down. He said he was going to just run to Newton's camping store. To get a new waterproof jacket. I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

That's when I saw him. The sexiest guy iv ever seen. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and vans. His Bronze hair danced in the sun and his golden eyes met mine for a split second. All of the girls and most of the guys too actually, stared at him and the second our eyes met my stomach did back flips. I smiled and felt myself blush.

He ran a sculpted hand with long slender fingers through his already tousled hair and shook his head smiling to himself. Just then Jacob walked out of the store and ran his hand down Mikes face. He must be taking the mic out of someone i thought. Everyone in the centre watched the mysterious boy leave, me included.

When i turned around Jake was watching him go too. To make sure that Jake didn't get jealous i stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Instead of replying Jake just sighed and started to walk away. "Wait... Jake!" I shouted after him. "Listen Bella, if your gonna be more interested in someone else's butt then you might as well just go away." Id never seen him this angry so i just walked to the bus stop and went home. Alone. Another thing i noticed... No bag.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I put my bags down and went into my room. My dad Charlie wasn't home yet from work. He was a police officer. He loved Jake. All my other boyfriends he had hated with a passion, but he said there was something different about him. I agreed. Jacob was never angry and never mean! I felt so bad that I went straight onto my laptop and sent him an email.

_Jake... I'm so sorry that I offended you I really didn't mean to. Can we meet up and speak? I really need to explain. Please Jake I miss you and I hate it when we're in a fight. xoxoBellaxoxo_

I sat there for hours waiting for his reply and I when I didn't get one I closed the laptop and went downstairs.

The phone rang... "Hey Bella!" enthused Jessica. "We're all going to the cinema in a minute do you and Jake want to join us?" I breathed in, "um, Jake is busy tonight Jessica, sorry." She laughed "Oh Bella that's ok! You can still come with us!" "Ok Jessica I'll meet you in Port Angeles, what film are we seeing?" She Squealed... "Love spelled backwards is love!" I smiled and shook my head. A classic Jessica film! I said goodbye and walked to the bus stop.

As I waited for the bus that I needed two other buses went past me and all of the people on the bus stared at me. I knew I looked good but somehow it didn't make me feel any happier. I miss Jake! He is my best friend and I made him sad. I put my I pod in and closed my eyes. I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't look up until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What!" I snapped and looked up. Into his eyes. The mystery boy from the shopping centre. "Sorry to disturb you." He said in a voice like velvet.

"No, no I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else... What can I do for you?" I turned on my charm and flashed my grin. It usually sent guys crazy but he didn't look phased.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Oh My God! He's gonna give me his number! My mind was screaming in attraction.

I turned my body to his direction and he said "Just... look at this." "I'm so sorry."

With that he turned his head and left me looking at his phone... A photo... Of Jacob. At first glance he was hugging our friend Mike Newton in the store. Then I saw it, really saw it. They were... KISSING?

I gasped and clutched at my stomach. My stop was coming up next so I thrust the phone back into his hand and stood up.

As I manoeuvred past 10 people all staring at me with concerned faces I felt tears streaming hot don my face.

When I got to the front the bus driver said "Are you alright love?" His strong northern voice would normally have made me laugh but this time I just held back a sob threatening to escape my slightly parted lips and nodded.

When I was off the bus and t started to turn round I saw everyone on the bus turning to look at me, except the mystery boy. His head was in his hands avoiding looks off the people on the bus. I turned on my heel and sat on the bench of the bus stop. I pulled out my compact mirror and fixed my face with my fingers like all clever girls know how to do. Then I set off towards the cinema.

"Bella!" Three people, friends shouted my name. I walked towards them and allowed myself to be hugged. I swallowed. He wasn't here.

"Where is... um... Mike?" Jessica grinned. "He is camping with his dad down by the river tonight. I looked at her and tried to find something to say. "That's nice."

We walked into the cinema and when people had finished buying food and drinks we took our seats at the back of the cinema. 10 minutes later Victoria and her latest boyfriend James walked in.

"Get out of our seats" she snarled. I laughed "Not a chance, go and sit somewhere else we were here first."

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE SEAT BITCH!" Everyone in the cinema turned around. I smiled. "No Victoria. I understand that you want to play with this boys dick but these seats are taken so piss off. The theatre erupted with laughter and she stalked out. I shared laughs with my friends until the film started and let me tell you it was AWFUL. All about love and long distance relationships and blah blah blah.

I said my goodbyes. When they said I was pale I said I was tired and got a taxi home. As I looked out of the taxi window I saw my friends laughing and joking. Poor Jessica. If she knew what I had just seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I arrived home there was a message from Jacob on my laptop. It said...

_Hey Bella. Its ok I guess I overreacted. I know you wouldn't cheat on me I guess he was kinda good looking huh? Um yeah message me back when you get this and we'll meet up and sort things out. Ly Jake xxx_

I winced and slammed the laptop shut.

I remember thinking "What now?" Most people would say the obvious thing right? They would have just told him what they had seen, finish him and move on. But something was holding me back. I don't think I'm strong enough to say goodbye to him just yet.

My whole brain went into denial; maybe I had seen things wrong. Maybe the picture was a set up, a ploy by Victoria to get me back for stealing him from her.

In the end I decided on the latter and tried to forget about the whole thing.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face but a frown on my brain.

When I woke up the next morning I called Jacob...

"_Hey Bella!" _

He is always so cheerful! It put a smile on my face.

"_Um hi Jake, what are you up to today?"_

"_Well I get back from camping tonight at 5; we can go out after that if you want!" _

CAMPING? With Mike? My heart stammered and my breath quickened.

"_Who were you camping with again Jake?"_

"_Bella are you ok?" "And it was supposed to me and the guys but everyone bailed apart from Mike."_

"_Mike?" "Oh, um ok then I, um I have to go but let's meet later... 7 at my house sound ok?"_

"_Yeah sure, but Bella, seriously are you ok?"_

He sounded really worried.

"_Yeah, Jake I'm fine I just haven't had my coffee yet."_

He chuckled and I did a really fake laugh.

"_Ok Bella see you later."_

I hung up and threw myself on my bed, angry sobs escaping from my whole body.

I planned to confront him and ask him what was going on. I even had the words ready in my head, but something stopped me again.

My heart was telling me that it was just a coincidence and that MY Jacob COULDNT be... I couldn't even think it. My brain was screaming at me to just to break it off. No, I couldn't! I NEEDED him!

When he turned up on my doorstep with flowers and a huge smile, I couldn't help but return it. He was such a beautiful creature.

When I moved aside for him to come into my house and followed him up the stairs to my room all the feelings of doubt that I had about MY Jake disappeared.

We just spent the night laughing and joking like we used to. When I went to hold his hand and he pulled it away I didn't mind. When we said goodbye and he just turned around, away from the kiss I was preparing I didn't mind. Did I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry for taking so long to update I have been busy but I know that it's not an excuse **** (slaps face) BUT... I think this chapter will make you laugh quite a lot. Today we meet Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper! Yay! I have also been reading some other fan fictions and I have realised how short my chapters are so I ill sort that out now **** So here we are hope you enjoy and a review would be nice because I just love to hear from you. Thanks guys you mean a lot **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters in my Fan Fiction (lucky swine).**

When Jacob came round the next day I knew I had to tell him. He was acting really weird. He shied away from my every touch and it killed me to know how unhappy he was. How unhappy I was making him. So when he asked where we were going I surprised him and said I wanted to go to our forest.

"Really?" he asked. "Why do you want to go there?"

I just shrugged and kept my head down. I knew I had to do this in the nicest way possible and it was for his own good. I also wanted to stay friends with him and I hoped that this was the best way to do it.

I didn't realise we had got there until his removed his hand from mine. I looked around smiling.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" I asked him

He smiled and I saw that he too was fond of the memory. This made my heart ache to know we wouldn't have this conversation again.

"Yeah I do. When we were running away from Victoria after I broke up with her."

"Yeah, and we hid under that tree over there to get away from her screaming at us!"

By now we were both laughing crazily.

"And you gave me one of your glittery bracelets to remember the day by."

He remembered.

"Yeah I did." "Hey whatever happened to that bracelet?"

He sighed "I took it off to go camping and I never put it back on I guess."

I looked at his arm and saw a suffer bracelet from Mikes store there as a replacement. I winced and as if he knew he covered it up with his sleeve.

There was a look of heartbreaking sadness in his eyes and I knew that it was time. I really liked Jacob. Much more than I had liked any other guy that I had dated and it made me sad to think that we wouldn't be together anymore.

"Jake, will you sit with me?"

He looked up from the ground, the hurt still present in his eyes, but overshadowed with confusion.

"Uhh, yeah sure" he said hesitating slightly.

When he sat down next to me I shifted so that I was looking at him.

"Jacob, I, um, need to talk to you about something." "You don't have to be worried or anything I just erm yeah."

I looked up at him and he grimaced like he knew what was coming.

"I know about you and Mike, Jacob."

His head snapped up and he opened his mouth to speak. I opened mine quicker.

"Jacob I want you to know that I am ok and I just want you to be happy and..."

"YOUR ok with it!" "Who the FUCK do you think you are!"

I was gobsmacked. I couldn't believe I tried to be so understanding. What a joke! He stood up and just as I was about to make a quick comeback and argue my case he grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against a tree.

"OW! Jacob you need to let me go." "Please you really need to because you're really hurting me!"

He growled into my ear and let go of my hair like it had burnt him. I ran from him as fast as I could, feeling the tears, hot on my cheeks until I hit a clearing where there were some huge rocks and a river. There was a house that I'd never seen before across it. It was huge and made of glass. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen and despite my situation I had to stop and look at it.

That's when I heard him approach.

"Bella!" "Bella come here now!" "Bella you cant... I can't..." "BELLA!"

I had scrambled onto the rocks and was now dangerously close to the edge of it. He grabbed my ankle and i moved backwards.

"Get off me you psycho!" I screamed knowing that it would do no good. The look of pure hatred in his eyes made want to jump into the water and never leave it. I brushed that thought off and grabbed hold of a branch above Jacobs head. He grabbed it and tried to pull me back to him. Then a look of realisation hit him. He pushed my arm away and turned his back to me.

That's when I slipped into the icy depths.

I tried to swim upwards but my shoe lace was caught on some fishing wire under the water. I felt my mind go black and was sadly aware that Jacob, MY Jacob had not even tried to save me.

_FLASHBACK  
"Bella baby swim darling! I know you can do it swim to Daddy!" _

"_No daddy I can't do it!" I screamed and felt myself go under. _

_His strong arms pulled me up and he held me to him, me clinging on for dear life._

_He was always there to pick me out of the water. _

"_I'm sorry Bella baby I shouldn't have forced you to do that I just thought that since you were older you would like to learn how to swim for camp."_

"_Daddy I don't want to go to camp!" "All the other girls laugh at me for not being able to swim." "I hate it!" I had cried. "Please don't make me go." _

_His kind smile as always calmed me down and we finished our picnic by the lake in the car instead to keep me warm. When we got home my mother smiled kindly and gave my father a knowing look. I felt safe and utterly happy._

**So what do you think? Jacobs nasty side revealed! I never thought i'd do that to Jake but i just think that it leads into the next chapter ;) You will have to come back to read it! Lol i have ALOT of really awesome FanFictions on my favourites so if you are looking for something cool and HUMAN to read then feel free to raid! **** Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long **

**Love you guys and i really am sorry... Natalie **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ok, so I don't actually have an excuse for why I haven't updated in a while, I've just been more interested in reading than writing them recently... however, I have recently been struck by some spur of the moment enthusiasm so here we have it! I will be back as from now! Natti xx :P **

_Is she awake yet?_

_NO! Alice just leave her alone!_

_But, but her clothes... She's all wet and, and I just want to help! I'm sorry!_

Footsteps and tears.

Where am I? I want, no, need to ask so many questions but I can't seem to move. I try to wiggle my fingers. Not so much as a twitch. This irritates me. My toes? Nope.

_Alice, its ok honey. I'm sorry for shouting at you. When she wakes up you can play dress up all you like but until then she needs to rest._

_But, but, she must be freezing and, well, what if she doesn't wake up?_

Wow, whoever this person was, she really cared about me. More so than Jacob.

Oh god. JACOB.

I let out a deafening sob.

"He left me! He pushed me and left me and and..."

"Shhh Shhh Shhh, my name is Jasper Hale and I am looking after you. You are safe here please don't be afraid of me."

I instantly felt myself relax.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out.

The concerned female voice from before spoke this time...

"You are in our house. We found you washed up at the end of our garden, by the lake. Did you fall in? Oh! I've been so worried about you!"

I barely felt the two tiny arms that were wrapped around my neck.

I let out a shudder. My wet clothes started to rub as I started to feel my body again.

"I'm, I'm so cold. Why am I so cold?"

A new voice entered to conversation.

"Be calm child, we will do you no harm." "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

A doctor. That made me feel more at ease.

"You were out there for id say a good 40 minutes before Emmet found you and carried you in. You have a small concussion and moderate hypothermia. Please do not be alarmed if you cannot feel your fingers or toes right now, it will start to get better soon I promise."

I tried to sit up and both Jasper and Carlisle helped me. My eyes were still shut as if I was afraid to realise that this was real.

"What is your name child? Can I contact your parents?"

"My name is Isabella, no, just Bella Swan. My dad, he's the chief of police."

It was like I was only just learning, or remembering this now.

"Oh! Bella! I work with your father an awful lot. Our professions tend to combine a lot and he is a very good man. I'm sure that he is worried sick. I'll call I'm right away. Alice, why don't you help get Bella into a luke warm shower and lend her some clothes."

"Ok! Come on Bella!"

I knew it was time for me to open my eyes. When I did so, they met a beautiful fairy like girl with a choppy bob and the best fashion sense I had ever seen bouncing excitedly in front of me- her hand outstretched.

I risked a glance around the room and saw a man with warm eyes and a kind smile.

The man with the slight southern twang in his voice held out his hand to me.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper. It's nice to see you well again"

With his curly, chin length blonde hair and ice blue eyes he couldn't seem to be any more opposite to Alice.

I thanked Jasper and Carlisle and gingerly took Alice's hand. She as surprisingly strong no matter how small she was and somehow she managed to help me up the stairs and into a stylish room.

It had an Indian theme to it. The walls were covered with luxurious looking silk in oranges, reds and dandelion yellows. The floor was covered in dark blue, glittery tiles. In one corner of the room stood a tall, gold, regal looking elephant. The bed was a huge king size and was covered in gold and orange bed linen. There was a curtain surrounding the bed. This too was gold with red and yellow tassels.

The whole room was beautiful.

As I turned to close the door behind me I almost jumped out of my skin when a life- size space suit was facing me. It seemed in complete contrast to the rest of the room and for some reason I let out a little giggle.

She turned and put a hand over her mouth. I apologise for the randomness right now. My room has only just been transformed into my Indian Boudoir. Before this, 6 months ago, it was a space scene and I haven't gotten rid of the space man or retiled yet."

"You redecorate your room every 6 months?"

"Yeah! I get bored of things really easily. I want to be an interior designer!"

"Wow, Alice you were created for it! This whole room is fabulous!"

She blushed and bowed and we set off giggling again.

Me. Giggling. It just didn't fit! I never giggled! Not even with...

"Alice I think I'm going to be sick where is your bathroom?"

"Oh Bella! I forgot you were sick! Let's get you cleaned up. She went through a door that led to a bathroom and as soon as I saw the toilet I fell to the ground and let it all out. I cried, I puked, I cried, I puked a little more. I was just getting into a pattern when I felt a wet washcloth on my neck. It felt like heaven and I felt like a moan out.

"Bella are you ok?"

She sounded really worried.

"Yeah. Alice I'm fine I just, was thinking that's all."

"Ok, let's get you in the shower and all clean and pretty again."

"Thanks Alice. You're so kind you know that?"

She smiled and shrugged as she helped me up and into the shower.

**Hey hey! We've met some of the Cullen clan! Aw how nice is everyone being to our little Bella in distress... Tune in next time to find out what Charlie's reaction is, what happens to Jacob and also ... because you have to love Alice's crazy decorating skills! Natti xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**:O Natti! What is this! You disappear for ages and then come back and post 2 chapters in one night? What on earth is wrong with you you lunatic! - No I have not lost my mind, I just got really inspired! There's nothing wrong with that right! Well... the consequences of the happenings in the last chapter are about to come to light... PLUS... the rest of the Cullen clan yaaaay! ;) ENJOY! Natti xx**

The luke warm water that hit my skin felt like a hundred million little needles going into my body. Alice understood when I screamed and groaned my way through the shower and when I felt clean enough and my hair had been washed with a kiwi shampoo I stumbled out onto the bathroom floor.

The towel wrapped around me was the only warmth I could find and I just sat there in a heap of shivers.

When Alice came in with a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest top I hurriedly threw them on and thanked her. She didn't seem satisfied though and excused herself. I dried my hair whilst she was gone and when she returned she gasped and smiled at me.

"Bella! You're beautiful again!"

Then she started to cry.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?"

She looked at me.

"It's awful Bella. You looked like death and you were in so much pain and I hated it!"

"It's ok now Alice I'm fine... look at me! I'm ok."

She smiled and wiped her tears away. She threw a huge red hoodie at me and when I completely missed it and it landed right on my head I faintly heard her laugh.

I however, was intoxicated by the smell of it. As creepy as it sounds, it smelt heavenly. If you asked me to identify what it smelt like or even why I liked it I wouldn't be able to tell you. All I knew was that I never wanted that smell to fade away.

I quickly threw it over my head and felt instantly warm and comforted. The sweater went down to just above my knees and matched the black and red starry, full length pyjama bottoms.

Alice was frowning at me and when I asked what it was she shrugged her shoulders and said it was nothing. Something inside me knew this wasn't the end of the conversation and that Alice wasn't the type to let things go easily. Funny how I'd only known her for a day and we were already that close.

I didn't get the chance to ask whose hoodie I was wearing because shortly after that, my dad stormed into the bathroom still with his gun belt and police uniform on.

"Bells! Bells tell me your ok! What happened!"

I knew it was time to tell my story. I didn't want to offend her but I really couldn't stand it if she heard my story before I was ready to even tell it to myself. I politely asked her if there as a room I could use to speak to my father in private and winced expecting her to be incredibly offended.

When she said "Yeah sure! Follow me!" I knew we would be friends. No questions or moans just understanding. She led us into a room with a desk and a computer. Carlisle was sat tapping away at it when we entered the room but stood up and smiled when he saw us.

"Dad, Bella needs somewhere to talk to Charlie here privately, do you think they could do it in here?"

I gasped.

"No! Please don't let me disturb you! We will just go outside or something its fine!"

He sighed and laughed under his breath.

"Come on Bella I wouldn't do that to one of my patients never mind one of my close friends daughter! Please, do take a seat, I'm done here anyway."

With that he walked out of the room with a worried glance at my father. He but his big, but gentle hand on Alice's shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Alice turned and winked at me over her shoulder which made me burst into a fit of giggles- mush to my father's dismay.

He looked at me, then at the closed door and shrugged his shoulders and sat behind Carlisle's desk.

"Bella. I'm talking to you now, not just as a father, but as a police officer you know that right?"

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak so I just nodded instead.

"I need you to tell me the truth honey, its important I only get the truth out of you because what happened today is very serious ok?"

I nodded again.

"I want to start by asking how you got the marks on your neck, shoulder and both wrists please."

He gritted his teeth once he had choked out the sentence and I just knew that any chance of lying to him or covering up for Jake was gone. So I told the truth.

I told my dad how Jacob had threatened me when I told him I knew he was gay. I told him how I was scared, so scared and I clambered towards the bank. I told him about Jacob letting me go and walking away when he thought I would be drowning.

I was a sobbing mess by the time the conversation was over. Charlie had moved to sit next to me on the leather sofa in the first 5 minutes of the conversation. Or the interview. Whatever it was.

When we went back downstairs it was dark outside, indicating that it was getting late. Charlie said he had some business to take care of with Dr. Cullen and told me to find Alice. When I knocked on the door, she answered with a happy grin and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

When she pulled away she said "Bella, you're just in time! We're about to start a movie!"

"We? Who is we?"

"Oh! Silly me! I feel like I know you so well already I forgot you don't know everyone yet! C'mon Bella come meet my family!" 

I cautiously stepped into the room and was greeted by warm smiles all around.

"Now, where to start! This is Jasper, My boyfriend... Then there's Rosalie, His twin... Then of course Emmet! He is Rosalie's boyfriend, my brother and the one who found you by the river!"

"Hi" I said shyly. Rosalie looked like a Hollywood movie star. She was curvy in all the right places with long blonde hair sown way past her shoulders and icy blue eyes to match her brothers. Her smile was genuine enough and she mouthed HI to me.

Emmet was absolutely huge! His muscular proportion reminded me of that of a bear and with short dark brown hair and green eyes, to match Alice's he looked really scary. That is until he jumped up from his seat and ran towards me with his arms stretched out. He picked me up in a warm embrace and shuffled us side to side. Wow, huge just does not cover it. "Bella! I'm so glad you're ok! When I found you out there... boy I thought you were a gonnar for sures!"

"Um, yeah, about that thanks, you, you saved my life, thanks." I mumbled.

His booming laughter came as somewhat of a shock to me and I winced at the sound slightly.

"Speak up honey I'm not gonna bite ya!

I laughed too and then he turned and went back to Rosalie's side. Alice spoke again soon after.

"I have another brother too, Edward. He is going to get the snacks so you will meet him soon enough!

She turned the lights off then and jumped to sit on the orange pillow next to Jasper. It was clear that they were from her room.

Emmet was sat on an armchair with Rosalie on his lap. He was running her hands through her hair and it was really sweet to watch. That was until he turned his head and pulled a tongue at me.

There was something about Emmet that made me feel really childish so I put my thumbs on my temples, crossed my eyes, stuck out my tongue and wiggled around.

He let out a loud guffaw and everyone else laughed too.

Then he walked in...

"What are you guys laughing at?"

Asked a voice that was as smooth as... well... as nothing I have ever experienced.

He plopped down next to me on the sofa and started passing out cans of Pepsi, popcorn and candy.

"Just Bella's impression of Emmet" Alice said with a laugh.

"Bella? Oh! Hey I don't know how I missed you, you're the girl Emmet rescued right?

He held out his hand and I moved slowly to touch my hand to his. He grew impatient and moved his hand to mine and shook it

"I'm Edward, the _attractive_ brother."

Emmet picked up Rosalie and gently placed her onto the chair before darting over to the chair Edward and I were on and putting him in a headlock. Edward tried to fight back but bless him, no one could win in a fight against Emmet!

"Who's the attractive brother Eddiekins? I didn't quite hear you before..."

We were all in hysterics and for the first time in a long time I really felt like I was part of a group. It felt so good that even when the movie had finished and we said our goodbyes, my heart broke a little bit.

I swapped numbers with everyone and said goodbye. Alice looked at me tearfully.

"Bella? I will see you again wont I?"

Something crazy came over me and I couldn't resist the urge. She had been so kind to me and I really would miss her. I pulled her into a crazy hug and told her I would come round to see her the next day.

They all waved at me and Charlie as we peeled out of their driveway and I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of them, not by far.

**SO! What do you think was that ok? I hope so! Leave a review and I'll love you forever... I don't even care if you are reading this like waaay in the future, I will still always check my reviews, and they mean a lot Ok, Adios Mi Amigos! Natti xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello again! :D Yes i am back and happy to be! I am really excited about where this story is going! So... here goes... Enjoy and a review would be nice cuz i love you guys xx **

When we arrived home we were met with an ugly sight. The windows to the front of our small two bedroomed house had been smashed. The scruffy sofa shoved through the gap and left there.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Charlie shouted.

He didn't even get out of the car just put his foot down and reversed out of our quaint street.

"Dad, slow down, where are we going?"

"I don't know Bella, i don't know what to do. Just, call one of your friends. Can you orhanise a slumber party while i go to the station?"

"Yeah Dad i'll call Angela now."

He pulled onto the side of the road and waited for Angela's answer whilst he called the police.

"Im so sorry Bella. I wish i could but i'm in Arizona right now visiting my gran."

"Hey, Ange, its ok im not hurt i'll call someone else."

"Ok Bella, i love you honey."

I waited patiently for my dad to get off of the phone. He was 10 minutes and his ears were red when he was done shouting.

"Dad, i cant go to Angela's, shes is Arizona."

"Its ok honey, iv figured something out."

We sat in silence for 20 minutes and when we pulled into a very familiar drive my cheeks went red and i covered my face.

"Dad, they have done so much for me today i cant expect them to do this too!"

"Listen to me Bella, someone has broken the law and it is my house. It is not safe for you there. This house is on the outskirts of the city and you will be safe with these good people. Please honey, just let me handle this."

I nodded in response and opened the door to the cruiser. I felt so exhausted about everything but i knew i had to be brave. That didn't stop me from taking my dad's hand as he led me onto the porch. When Carlisle opened the door in track pants and a hoodie i almost giggled despite everything. It was 1:00 in the morning and we had disturbed him and yet he looked so kind.

"Charlie? Bella? Is something wrong? Come in, please."

I sat with them as my dad explained what had happened. He nodded with a a grim look on his face and waited patiently for him to finish.

"Of course she can stay here Charlie! You and your family will be welcome her always."

Charlie stood up to shake his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Your a real gentleman, i really appreciate it."

Carlisle nodded and soon Charlie left. Carlisle walked back over to me, his white- blonde hair gleaming in the light. His blue eyes looked concerned as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Tired" I said truthfully.

He laughed under his breath.

"Ok, lets get you settled in, your ok sharing a room with Alice tonight?"

"Yeah, thanks again Carlisle."

I blushed a little but he shook his head and gestured for me to head up the stairs. He knocked on Alice's door.

"Im asleep dad! I promise my phone is switched off!"

He opened the door and i walked in.

"Bella will be staying here for the night, maybe longer, Alice is that ok?"

Her head instantly popped out from under the covers and she squealed in delight.

"yaay! Bella! You can sleep on the pull out bed i just got! Or you could have my water bed but some people say it makes them sick does it make you sick Bella?"

Carlisle laughed again.

"Alice, don't forget to breathe! Ok, goodnight girls. If you need anything at all Bella just ask Alice."

"I will, thanks Carlisle."

When he left, Alice jumped out of bed and pressed a button on a purple, sparkly remote. A giant bed descended from the wall nearest to me and made me shriek a little."

We instantly started giggling again and rolling around on the water bed. She was right, it did make me feel sick.

All of a sudden there was a bang and two figures dresses in black appeared at the door with baseball bats. Me and Alice gasped and jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

I risked a glance over the top of the bed and instantly felt better. I could smell him. Like the shirt i was wearing.

"Alice!" he hissed.

She popped her head up too.

"What in gods name are you guys wearing! And holding?"

Edward and Emmet looked down at each other, then at themselves then at us and we all burst into tears of laughter.

They came in and shut the door putting the bats on the floor and pulling the balaclavas over their heads.

"Why do you guys even have balaclavas?" i asked thoughtfully.

"Me and Emmet went as bank robbers to a Halloween party at some a few years ago."

"How... convenient?"

Everyone looked at me for about 5 seconds and then we were laughing again.

"OH! Emmet! That reminds me, i bought a new curtain for my shower and i was wondering if you would put it up for me."

He looked up from the girls problem page in a magazine Alice had been reading and glanced at the elephant shaped clock on the wall.

"Sure, i guess i could do that."

He got up and Alice handed him a bright purple curtain. She carried the pole and some rings and they walked into the bathroom leaving me and Edward alone.

"They are putting up a shower curtain, at 2am?"

He chuckled and pulled a hand through his hair.

"Bella, this house is crazy, you should get used to that."

I laughed too and when it died away there was a slightly awkward silence.

He finally broke it.

"Bella, not that i don't want you here, im just wondering, why aren't you at home?"

I felt a sharp intake of breath go through me and i even though i didn't know him that well, i thought it would be ok to cry in front of him. I let the tears slide down my face and felt him slip an arm round my waist.

"Someone bro broke into m my house. And my sofa was in the garden and the glass was everywhere."

"Bella, honey your safe now and we'll look after you. We all care for you. Especially Alice, she already sees you as a sister, you have nothing to be frightened of."

I wrapped my hair around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap. For the first time in so many days i felt calm, safe and loved.

**Ok! What did you think? First Bella and Edward smushhy moment... Was it ok? I would loooveee a review but just knowing someone is reading makes me smile! My updates won't be planned but will be pretty regular. Thanks again... Natti xx :D xx **


	9. Chapter 9

When Alice and Emmet came back into the room they looked surprised at the way me and Edward were sat. They didn't say anything at all but we knew. I slowly slid off his knee and sat next to him instead.

Alice and Emmet joined us on the floor and we were then faced with the question of what to do next. Emmet suggested Alice and I wrestled… naked? I blushed furiously; much to the delight of the Cullen's who thought it was hilarious. "So, what shall we do oh wise one?" Emmet said to Alice.

She smiled and ran to the cupboard in the corner. Let's play monopoly!

Edward and Emmet groaned when she said this.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked baffled.

"Seriously Bella, you have never known anything like this girl, it's like she can see who is planning to buy what so she buys it Instead! She is evil!"

Alice retorted immediately. "Ignore Emmet, it's just because he never wins."

"HEY! FUCK YOU PIXXIE!"

I had to intervene. Little did I know Edward had the same idea.

"Hey! Leave Alice alone!"

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. We ended up just calling it quits as we realised it was like 2:30am. As I crawled into the most comfortable bed I had ever been in I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened to me during the week.

I awoke to Carlisle shaking me awake. I didn't realise I was crying until he sat next to me and hugged me. When I had calmed down a little I glanced towards the door and saw Emmet in the door way with a look of panic on his face. Alice was sat on her bed being comforted my Edward. I creased my eyebrows and looked at Carlisle.

"Wha… what happened?"

"Bella, you were screaming in your sleep, are you ok?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor aren't you?"

Everyone in the room started to laugh and Carlisle relaxed his hold on me and moved to stand next to Esme who had just entered the room with a glass of water. As I looked towards Alice I saw that Edward was looking at me with a gaze so strong that it nearly burned through me. I cringed and Carlisle noticed.

"Right everyone, out! Leave Esme and I alone with Bella for the moment, we need to talk."

Everyone left muttering under their breaths and I saw Edward look at me again before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bella dear, how do you feel, are you confused at all about where you are?"

Esme touched my arm and I shook my head no. Carlisle went on to explain that he had contacted the school and informed them of my situation and told me that I wouldn't be going in for a while.

This actually really troubled me. I might have been popular but I still cared about my education. He must have seen the worry on my face because he smiled softly at me.

"Bella, don't worry. Your education will not be harmed by this situation, you will be home tutored with Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and of course, Edward."

I smiled and felt myself instantly relax. At least my education would have a chance at surviving this whole mess.

When Carlisle left I got up and got a shower. Alice's power shower really sorted me out and I felt totally relaxed by the time I stepped out. That was of course before I remembered that I only had the clothes that I was wearing yesterday with me.

"OH NO!" I yelled. I didn't think anybody was around but I was proved wrong. There was a soft knock on the door and I heard Edwards voice, soft and smooth through the door.

"Bella, are you decent? Are you ok?"

My heart skipped a beat and without thinking I grabbed a huge fluffy dressing gown from behind the door and flung the door open, desperate to see his face and let him know that I was ok.

He was shocked to say the least. That didn't mean that I didn't catch him checking me out though.

"Bella, i don't really understand, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…"

I couldn't tell him! What was I thinking about opening the door!"

"Bella please. You can tell me."

"I just realised that I don't have any clothes with me." I whispered and blushed furiously.

He just chuckled lightly and left the room. I didn't know what to do so I chose to just start doing my hair I put my hair into two plats and put mousse onto them so that when my hair was dry, my hair would be curly. About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Alice came bounding in holding a pair of black leggings and a jumper dress. She also gave me the underwear that I had orn yesterday.

"Alice i…"

"Hush Bella, they have been washed! As if I would give you unwashed underwear to wear!"

I apologised and put on the clothes. Something inside me told me that today would be a good day. Just the thought of seeing Edward again gave me butterflies. I didn't really get why but I knew that I really liked him. Of course, I wouldn't act on it! I didn't even know him properly. I was just looking forward to getting to know him.

**Thanks for reading! I really sorry that it took so long… :/ There has been a lot going on right now. Thanks for still liking the story, you know who you are! **

**Natalie x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

When I got downstairs I was greeted by a beautiful sight. The huge table in the kitchen was completely filled with food. There was so much food that I actually doubted whether it would all be gone by the end of breakfast.

There was an empty seat in between Edward and Alice so I walked over and sat down. Alice wrapped her little arms around me in a hug and smiled widely at me. "Bella! Have some food before Emmet eats it all!"

I giggled and looked towards Emmet and the monster pile of pancakes and bacon on his plate. He was shovelling the forkfuls of food into his mouth like he had never eaten before and of course I knew that that wasn't true.

Edward chuckled quietly to my left and I turned to face him slowly. He looked amazing today. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a maroon zip up hoodie. I couldn't see what he had under it but I knew that it was bound to look fabulous.

He turned his head towards me and said "Good morning Bella." His voice like velvet made me gasp.

"Good morning Edward."

"If I were you I would take Alice's advice because Emmet really does eat like a horse."

When he said this I reached for the waffles, placed 2 on my plate and smothered them in syrup. I then cut up a strawberry and placed that on top. All the while I could see Edward watching what I was doing. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Can I interest you in a strawberry delight?"

He smirked. "Strawberry delight huh? Looks good." He picked up my fork and cut a section off and placed it to his lips. After what seemed a lifetime he actually opened his mouth and made a satisfied groan.

"Ok, I can see why you call it a delight. That was… delightful." I burst out into a fit of giggles and snatched my fork back, carrying on with my breakfast. I didn't realise that anyone had noticed our little encounter until later on when Alice pulled me to the side.

"Bella, what was that about with Edward at breakfast?" I blushed furiously and pulled my hair over my eye.

"It wasn't anything really, I just like him, he's very… nice."

Alice shocked me then by squealing and jumping up and down on her bed. "Aaahhh!" I flinched back and frowned up at her. "Alice what are you..?" She reached down and pulled me up to her level. Jumping up and down proved to be even more fun than I thought it would be. I had girlfriends back in school but none that I would actually feel comfortable like this with.

"Alice, Alice! Why are we bouncing?" She stopped as if thinking for a second and then realised. "BECAUSE YOU LOVE EDWARD!" I frowned at her and sat down.

"Alice seriously, I have known him what? 2 days? No."

She just laughed as though she knew better than me and started bouncing again. After about half an hour, I was starting to get dizzy and told Alice I wanted to call my father.

She smiled and led me straight to a room that had literally just a black grand piano and an old Victorian sofa with four cherry wood legs. The fabric on the chair was a dark maroon colour and the sofa matched the stool that sat at the piano. I turned to Alice with questions in my eyes.

"Alice are you sure its ok that I am in her?" She frowned. "Why wouldn't it be ok?" When she asked the question I realised that couldn't really answer her. I did my best. "This space, this room. It just, it feels like such a personal place. Is it yours?"

Somehow I already knew the answer. I could smell him. "No silly, it is Edwards music room." This made me smile and cringe at the same time. Would he really be ok with me being in his music room?

By the time I had stopped thinking, Alice ha left and closed the door. Too late now then, I thought. I walked over to the sofa and tentatively touched the arms on either side of the sofa. I trailed my fingers over the soft fabric and walked around to the back of the chair. I was imagining Edward sat here listening to his music. Writing his music? I wanted so much to find out.

I walked back to the front of the chair and sat down lightly on the sofa. The chair that looked as though it would be firm and creaky surprised me by pulling me into what could almost be described as an embrace. I felt so at home in that room that I could have stayed there all day. I however knew I needed to call my dad so I dialled his number.

The conversation only lasted for about 10 minutes as he cautiously answered her questions. She wasn't allowed to go home yet. She wasn't allowed to go back to school and she wasn't allowed the details of what was happening with Jacob. She left the music room reluctantly and headed to the movie room they had been in the previous night. She found Alice and Jasper in there and knocked gently on the door.

"Bella! Come in!" She did slowly and sat down on the loveseat that her and Edward had been sat on last time she was in here. Alice knew something was bothering her instantly and asked her what was wrong. She explained about the way her dad wouldn't tell her anything about the situation. Alice and Jasper decided she needed cheering up and so decided to call everyone else back. The day was Sunday and Bella would be taking part in her first home tutoring session. Alice knew that Bella had no clothes of her own left and so decided that it was high time for an Alice style shopping trip.

Bella saw this dreamy look on Alice's face and stared questionably at Jasper who just sighed. "Bella, do you like shopping?" She smiled. "Yeah, I don't mind it why?" He grimaced. "You are in for a long day Bella."

Thanks for reading if you did. I know that it has been a long time and I hope that this story will be complete one day! Natalie x


End file.
